MLB – Marichat: Venganza Helada
by NickyAlexy
Summary: Una visita, un punto rojo, travesuras y una helada venganza. ¿Qué de malo hay en estos dos corazones enamorados sin saberlo? P.D.: Soy nueva en Fanfiction y no entiendo mucho los formatos así que, pues ustedes me dirán xD


Era un bello atardecer. La chica aspirante al diseño de moda se encontraba sentada en su balcón con su libreta de diseños observando aquel hermoso escenario que le ofrecía su ciudad natal. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar lo sucedido aquella tarde de risas y juegos que paso con sus amigos Alya, Nino y… Adrien. Sin ningún akuma presente, extraño, pero no pensaba preocuparse por ello.

Era día de San Valentín, el día del amor y amistad. Al principio su intención era tratar de invitar al modelo a una cita, pero fallo, y pensó que ese día terminaría como exactamente el anterior Valentín. Gracias a que su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de su príncipe fueran novios, logro aunque sea pasar un tiempo de amigos con él. Cuando Alya se lo propuso se negó, no quería hacer mal tercio. Aun no sabe cómo es que termino acompañándola, sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose al ver a su amor platónico hay también.

En fin. El cuarteto de amigos se divirtió bastante esa tarde con helados, videojuegos y una peli en la cálida casa de la azabache, acompañados de dulces hechos por su padre. Sin duda el mejor día de su vida y aunque no haya sido de amor, fue de amistad, verdadera amistad. Hay que dar protagonismo también a la mistad ¡Hoy es su día también!

Los regalos tampoco pudieron hacer falta. A cada uno les regalo algo especial; Alya, una funda para su móvil de color anaranjado con manchitas negras y blancas. Nino, un juego de pulseras de goma como los que llevaba, solo que estas eran mucho más coloridas, con diferentes estampados y patrones, incluso una tenía unas pequeñas burbujas con los colores vivos. Adrien; para él, para él tenia algo que planeo desde hace mucho, una bufanda, quizás ya le había hecho una en aquel cumpleaños, pero esta vez, él sabría que era de parte de ella, solo de ella.

Mientras miraba como el paisaje que estaba frente suyo terminaba, recordó a Chat Noir. Se preguntaba como estaría el gato tonto el día de hoy, se preguntaba si la había pasado igual o más que increíble de lo que ella se la pasó, le gustaría verlo y desearle un feliz día de San Valentín. Y como si leyeran su mente, ese gato que tenia de compañero de batallas apareció atrás suyo, en el momento en el que el sol desapareció para dar paso a la luna.

– Buenas noches princess – le susurró peligrosamente cerca de su oreja haciéndola brincar del susto

– ¡Chat! Me diste un buen susto – llevo una mano a su pecho tranquilando su pulso – ¡Gato tonto! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

– Oh, lo lamento princess ¿podría acaso perdonar a este travieso gatito? – en un intento de "disculpa" bajo sus orejas de felino falsas haciendo ojitos. Marinette se tenso al ver esa acción.

Chat Noir sabía muy bien la debilidad de su tierna compañera de clase; y esa es la carita de perrito mojado en medio de la lluvia, lo cual es irónico, ya que él es un gato, no un perro. ¿Qué como la descubrió? Pues en sus constantes visitas a la jovencita se dio cuenta un día al ver que trataba de negarse a algo de lo que quería aquella niña la cual cuidaba, y pues, no lo logro, menos al ver la expresión que hizo la astuta pequeña.

La azabache le molestaba que supiera su más grande debilidad, simplemente no era justo. Lo que más le molestaba era que a veces el gato pulgoso se aprovechaba de eso para obtener galletitas gratis de la panadería de sus amados papá y mamá. Pero hoy iba a vengarse de eso, hoy era el día en que le cobraría todas esas galletas. Con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas le respondió.

– Ahhh Chat, basta, ya no lo hagas – cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para no ver su expresión como lo hacía siempre, solo que estaba vez, lo hacía para no levantar sospechas de sus futuros actos – No puedo resistirme cuando haces esa carita, por fis, basta que ya te he perdonado.

El minino sonrió, le parecía muy tierna aquella pose que hacia Marinette, le causo gracia y todo. La hora siguiente se la pasaron conversando sobre cosas cotidianas y otras sin sentido alguno, las ultimas eran más por parte del gato negro. Su conversación seguía, hasta que Marinette recordó con exactitud el porqué deseo verlo, y sin más lo soltó.

– ¿Y cómo te fue hoy Chat?

– ¿Cómo princess? -pregunto desconcertado

– Me refiero a que como te fue este San Valentín -le aclaro con una sonrisa juguetona

– ¡Pues fue increíble princess! – le contesto con gran entusiasmo – Hoy salí con mis amigos a hacer todo tipo de cosas y lo mejor de todo… – hizo pausa para dar más suspenso – … ¡He comido muchos dulces! – termino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La joven de bellos ojos zafiros no pudo ocultar su risa al ver al Chatón emocionarse de esa forma y más aun, cuando hablo de los postres.

– Me alegro – dijo con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro junto a su adorable risita. Y Chat al verla de esa forma no pudo evitar sentir una sobredosis de ternura ¿Qué acaso esa chica puede ser más adorable de lo que ya es? – Me alegro que estés muy contento Chatón – giro su vista clavándola en la ventana que conducía hasta su recamara. Permaneció varios minutos solo observando aquella entrada – Oye Chat – hablo por fin. Este solo la observo curioso – Tengo algo para ti, un regalo.

– ¿Un regalo? – Se emociono al oírlo, quizá no pudo ver a su Lady hoy, pero le pareció suficiente que sus amigos le diesen un regalo, y más cuando la dulce peliazul le tenía doble obsequio a él ese día, tanto para Adrien como para Chat – Pues me gustaría que me lo entregase, si no es mucha molestia princess.

Ella solo se levanto con una encantadora sonrisa. Antes de entrar a buscar el "regalo" del minino le dijo que lo esperara allí y tomo su libreta que dejo apartada al iniciar su conversación con él. Busco por todos lados de su habitación lo que tanto quería enseñarle, incluso le pidió ayuda a Tikki la cual en un dos por tres encontró ese objeto que tanto buscaba su portadora. Esta le agradeció diciendo que sin ella, no sabría que es lo que haría con su vida. La pequeña kwami solo soltó una risa para después volver a esconderse en una de las cajas que tenía su portadora sobre el escritorio.

El gatito de ojos verdes tarareaba una canción para evitar el aburrimiento, aunque solo han pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que su azabache amiga se fue. A lo lejos pudo ver algo brillante ¿un akuma? Ya era hora, no es que este de lado de la mariposa, solo era que se le resulto extraño, no hubo ninguna akumatización ese día y eso que no era un día cualquiera, era San Valentín, mínimo debió haber una víctima inocente con el corazón destrozado ¿no?

La luz se hizo más intensa, se acercaba cada vez más, justo cuando estuvo en el techo vecino, todas sus sospechas de que era una pobre victima que cayó en las alas del Papillon fueron borradas al darse cuenta que era solo un punto rojo. Se relajo pero no dejaba de ver esa lucecita de un intenso color rojo. Sintió una atracción hacia aquella luz, esta comenzó a moverse en diferentes direcciones, lo único que quería era seguir viendo aquel destello que resalta en tanta oscuridad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció todo rastro de ese punto brillante. Comenzó a buscarlo por todas direcciones.

– ¿Dónde está? – pregunto al aire al no encontrarla

– ¿Dónde está qué? – escucho la voz interrogativa de la joven diseñadora

– El punto – seguía buscando con la mirada – el punto rojo

Marinette observo sus manos donde tenía un puntero laser que compro hace tres días. No sabía que en realidad Chat Noir tuviera muchas características gatunas, pero él era un gato así que tenía que ser normal, más no; en primera, ser un gato es una cosa, portar solo un traje de gato es otra cosa muy distinta. Lo había probado esa misma noche, tratando de llamar la atención del rubio, se decepciono cuando no funciono, tenía que pensar en otra forma para hacerlo pagar todas las galletas que le debía. Lo apago y fingiría no saber nada sobre aquella brillante lucecita, pero quedo más que confusa cuando el minino le pregunto sobre ese punto rojo.

Volvió a prender el rayo laser apuntando al tejado de la casa vecina esperando a ver si su amigo gatuno haría algo. Para su sorpresa se agacho quedando en cuatro patas, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras movía de arriba hacia abajo los hombros como una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Sin darse cuenta el héroe gato salto hacia el puntito rojo intentando agárralo.

La muchacha no perdió su oportunidad, ubicando de un extremo a otro para hacerlo brincar y correr. Pasaban los minutos y otros gatos del lugar se reunieron a cazar a esa atractiva presa. La pobre azabache no podía parar de reír, ver a Chat ir de un lado a otro para tratar de atrapar aquel inalcanzable punto era algo digno de ahogarse a carcajadas. Su estomago le dolía a mil, sus ojos estaban húmedos por estar llorando de tanta risa y ni de hablar del aire que le hacía tanta falta.

Gracias a todo eso se retorcía en su lugar tratando de recuperar la cordura, el puntero que tenia no paraba de sacudirse una y otra vez haciendo que la pequeña luz no se quede en un lugar fijo mandándole a todas direcciones. Fue entonces en donde el chico gato reacciono, se sentía aturdido y confuso ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? Dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraba la franco-china al borde del colapso por sus sonoras carcajadas, entonces comprendió todo al ver que esta tenía en su poder aquel espantoso aparato que lo hizo quedar en completo ridículo, no permitiría que se burlaran de él, mucho menos hacerle ese tipo de bromas tan pesadas. Sonrió con completa malicia; Marinette Dupain-Cheng, prepárate para la venganza.

Dio un brinco desde donde se encontraba para quedar justo frente a la azabache pero esta, ni cuenta se daba. Cuando al fin había logrado mantener en control su risa pudo observar aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas que tenia justo frente suyo. Limpio el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en su rostro y observaba con una mirada de inocencia total, pero este no iba a dejarla a salirse con las suyas tan fácilmente.

– ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Pero qué haces Chat!? – le grito su pregunta muy cerca de su oído. Estaba lejos del suelo ya que él minino la cargo al estilo princesa ó estilo nupcial.

Se las arreglo para poder pasar por aquella trampilla con la juguetona princesa que traía en brazos. Una vez dentro busco un lugar en donde dejar a la pequeña niña, lo encontró pero, no era muy cómodo. La llevo aun con la sonrisa maliciosa de antes la cual Marinette no se percato por intentar zafarse de los brazos del sinvergüenza felino. De un momento a otro se encontraba dentro de su baúl, el cual tenía los muñecos que ella misma confecciono junto a otros villanos que hizo y, unas cuantas libretas.

– ¡Chat Noir, ni se te ocurra cerrar el ba…! – fue tarde, el vengativo gato sarnoso cerro el baúl en donde estaba metida. Ella entraba sin dificultad ahí, pero la pose en la cual se encontraba era muy incómoda – ¡CHAT NOIR! ¡DEJAME SALIR GATO PULGOSO! – como pudo intento golpetear desde dentro haber si ese bobo le abría

– Ammm, déjame pensar… ¡NOP! – dijo sin más. Sabía que no estaría nada cómoda como la dejo, mas necesitaba que estuviera hay para seguir con su plan – Princess iré a la cocina, no me tardo – esperaba la respuesta de la muchacha que llego casi en seguida

– ¡NO PUEDES! ¡Mis padres están abajo muy ocupados! – esa fue la respuesta que recibió. Rio por aquella mala mentira

– ¿En serio Buginette? ¿No que estaban entregando un pedido pero desafortunadamente no podrán volver hasta mañana temprano? – preguntó aquello como recuerda le dijo en el balcón.

– Ammm, e-e-es que… yo-o ammm – no se le ocurrió nada mejor con lo cual excusarse

– Bien princess, espere a su apuesto caballero unos momentos – salió del cuarto de la joven importándole nada sus gritos y quejas.

Observo aquella pieza de la casa. Pequeña pero humilde. Este muy perdido no sabía donde encontraría lo más importante para su venganza, necesitaba seguir su plan al pie de la letra pero no era nada sencillo. Tardo alrededor de diez minutos en encontrar la parte fundamental de su plan, una vez que lo logro se dirigió a la cocina de la muchacha. Abrió el refrigerador sacando lo que necesitaría, una vez lo tenía lo cerro continuando con su pequeño plan.

Marinette se encontraba muy incómoda en la posición en la que estaba. Agradecía ser elástica desde nacimiento y que sus habilidades hayan mejorado gracias a ser Ladybug. Se movía de un lugar a otro, si es que eso se podía, para encontrar una pose más cómoda, y valla que le costaba. Escucho como la cerradura del baúl que tenía en una de las esquinas de su habitación se abría, la tapa se retiro con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo para fugarse del lugar cuando el ojiverde la tomo en brazos, como hace unos minutos antes dejándola sin la probabilidad de irse.

– ¡No, Chat! ¡Bájame! – exclamo la peliazul mientras pataleaba en un intento en vano de soltarse del agarre del minino

– Oh no princess, usted ya me ha dado su regalo, es hora de que le dé el mío – dijo el joven felino con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. La dulce franco-china le dio un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral al ver la expresión que puso el chico gato.

Se dirigió a su destino con mucha lentitud y determinación, causando más pánico del que ya tenía la víctima que estaba en sus brazos. Una vez llego al lugar de la escena del crimen alzo a su compañera de clases, viendo en su rostro lo pálida que se había puesto al entender sus intenciones y este, solo se limito a guiñarle un ojo.

– ¡No Chatón! Po-por favor no lo ha… ¡AHHH! – su grito fue tan fuerte, que seguramente esparciría con mucha más libertad sobre el pequeño cuerpo de esta. Una vez que esta no chapoteaba con gran velocidad observo al felino y este, al sentirse observado, le devolvió la mirada.

Azul cielo y verde bosque se encontraron. Ninguno apartaba la mirada, menos el minino que quedo tieso cual yeso al ver fuego en los hermosos ojos de la franco-china. Quizá se ha pasado un poco de la raya. ¡Pero qué digo! Se paso y bastante. Este sudo frio, jamás había visto a la tierna Marinette y ahora que lo hacía, se aseguraría de no hacerle ninguna broma de estas para evitar encontrarse con ese fuego en su mirar.

– Chat, corre – susurro la chica apenas, pero fue suficiente para que el cuerpo del rubio saliera disparado a una puerta de escape – ¡Te ahorcare gato sarnoso! – escucho a lo lejos haciendo que se pusiera mas pálido de lo que ya estaba

– ¡Waaa! ¡Marinette, lo siento! – intento arreglar la situación, mas no funcionó

– ¡Te ahorcare Chat! ¡Tenlo por seguro! – después de aquel grito correteo al héroe felino por toda la estancia. Resbalando más de una ocasión por sus zapatillas mojadas junto al agua que ella dejaba.

El joven fue corriendo más rápido a la habitación de la azabache para poder escapar por la trampilla. Le fue complicado ya que la chica estaba prácticamente tras sus talones, pero llego salvo y sano hasta la azotea de aquella casa-panadería. Dio un brinco con su bastón quedando hasta el otro techo asegurando más seguridad a su ser. La joven diseñadora salió hacia el balcón sin tomar en cuenta la fría briza de la noche, sus dientes castañearon por la brisa. No pensaba cuando salió hecha fiera hacia ese lugar, entendió que estar dentro de su hogar era menos helado que estar fuera. Escucho nuevamente la risa de su amigo gatuno, su vista se clavo en él y por un momento dejo de tener frio para concentrarse en ahorcar aquella bola de pelos.

– ¡Vuelve acá Chat! ¡Enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos! – le ordenó con firmeza. El gato no era tonto, ciego quizás sí, pero no tan idiota como para arriesgarse e ir donde la azabache haber si obedeciéndola, no lo torturaría tanto.

– Lo lamento princess, pero este gato no pien.. . ¡Ay! – se quejo sobando su frente después de recibir aquel golpe. La observo con ojos crédulos, acaso acaba de… ¿lanzarle una de sus zapatillas?

– ¡Te he dicho que vengas! – le volvió a ordenar con la otra zapatilla en una de sus manos y ambos pies descalzos, importándole nada lo frio que estaba la superficie donde estaba parada.

– Ammm, no – dijo el minino temiendo por su bienestar – Creo que me quedare por… ¡Ah! – bajo la cabeza para no recibir la otra zapatilla rosa que le lanzo la joven.

llego a las casas vecinas – ¡E-e-estúpido ga-a-ato! – chapoteo frenéticamente mientras un gato se reía a más no poder de su reacción.

Chat Noir había estado buscando el baño en la casa de la joven, y una vez haberlo encontrado, agarro hielo del refrigerador y lo esparció por toda la tina llena de agua. Aprovecho que la muchacha llevaba un short rosa pastel que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y una blusa blanca de manga cero como pijama, sabiendo que así el agua helada se

– ¡Vuelve aquí, AHORA!

Chat temeroso obedeció, quien sabe, quizá saque de algún lado una catana. Este se posiciono frente ella, sudando frio por todo el cuerpo tratando de alejar cualquier rastro de temor, puede que ella también huela el miedo. Eso ya era demasiado ridículo de pensar, pero con sus nervios de punta, no pensaba claramente.

– Primero que nada – dio un paso más hacia adelante. El felino trago duro – vas y buscas mis queridas zapatillas ¡Ya! – este solo asintió con miedo saliendo a la búsqueda de las mojadas zapatillas rosas

– Si quiero llegar vivo y si heridas a casa debo hacerle caso – murmuró para sí el pobre chico

Marinette veía complacida la escena que monto hace unos momentos. Si, si se había enojado con el por haberla metido al agua del polo, pero esto de hacerse la furiosa y molesta con él fue algo que llego minutos después de corretearlo por toda su casa. Este no fue la manera de hacerlo pagar por tantas galletas robadas, le pareció muy divertido al verlo de esa manera; completamente bajo sus pies por el miedo de ser enterrado vivo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya encontró el punto débil del chico, y ese era ella, bueno, su ella furiosa. Era su turno de jugar, no solo el gatito sabia como salirse con las suyas ahora. Que empiece el juego. Un momento… ¡estaba helando allí fuera!


End file.
